Sweet Macaroons - Oneshot
by MinraKimAlpacaPanda
Summary: Kau tahu hyung? Kau itu seperti macaroons. Manis. Penuh warna. Semua orang suka padamu Kai KAISOO BIRTHDAY SPECIAL! Kaisoo, 2mins, Oneshot


Sweet Macaroons

Hi. . . !

MInra kembali bawa ff Kaisoo! Mana nih Kaisoo shipper *celingak-celinguk*

Hehehehe. . . .

Minra masih punya ff numpuk, tapi udah bikin ff baru. Tapi ini special buat Kaisoo's Day! Yap 13 Januari 2013! Ini ff pertama minra yang cast Kaisoo sama 2mins, Minra juga suka banget sama ini couple!

Oh, ya buat ff Minra yang Tears kayaknya bakal lama deh updatenya, soalnya filenya ilang di laptop terus Minra juga lagi stuck sama ceritanya -_-". Tapi, Minra janji kalo udah ada feel pasti langsung Minra ketik dan post. Jadi yang nungguin lama maaf ya. . .

Yap,tanpa banyak bacot lagi, here it is!

Story Start!

Cast : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung soo. Choi Minho, Lee Taemin

OC : Muncul seiring cerita

Genre : Romance, *tapi gak romantis sama sekali*,Married Life

WARNING! This is Yaoi! I Told you before! If you hate Yaoi, BoyxBoy, or Kaisoo couple better if you click close or back!

~~Happy Reading~~

_Kau tahu hyung? Kau itu seperti macaroons._

_Manis._

_Penuh warna._

_Semua orang suka padamu_

"Saengil chukka hamnida!" teriak Minho dan Taemin saat orang namja. Mereka memakai topi kerucut khas ulang tahun dan membawa cake bulat berwarna putih berhiaskan tokoh kartun Pororo dan Krong. Kue itu dihiasi krim berwarna biru bertuliskan 'Happy Kaisoo's Day'. Mereka membawakan itu untuk 2 teman mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mengingat ini anniversary mereka

"Wah tidak terasa sudah 2 tahun yah" jawab Taemin yang disambut senyuman oleh Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Tiup lilinnya. . " ucap Minho dan Taemin bersamaan.

Kai dan kyungsoo mendekatkan wajah mereka bersamaan ke depan kue. Api lilin yang berdiri itu padam karena tiupan sepasang kekasih itu. Tepuk tangan terdengar sepanjang acara kecil itu. Pemotongan kue, acara makan diantara 4 namja itu dan tiba saatnya untuk kado.

Biasanya Kai dan Kyungsoo selalu membeli kado sendiri lalu menukarkannya dengan milik pasangannya. Kai membelikan kado untuk Kyungsoo dan begitupula sebaliknya.

"Nah, saatnya tukar kado. Ayo keluarkan kado kalian berdua" Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah box kecil di tas selempanganya. Kotak berwarna biru bergaris putih ia berikan kepada namja di sebelahnya. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil menerima hadiah dari Kyungsoo. Pemuda berkulit tan itu membuka kotak itu perlahan. Sebuah bracelet couple terbuat dari emas putih yang begitu indah. Kai meraih salah satu bracelet itu. Setelah ia perhatikan pada pengait bracelet terbesut tertulis dengan rapi "KS" inisial couple mereka. Kai memandang Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Hyung" ucap Kai singkat kemudian mencium kening kekasihnya sayang membuat pemuda bermata bulat itu merona.

"Nah sekarang berikan kadomu, Kai" ujar Taemin.

Kai mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna putih. Ia memandang kotak itu dan menghembuskan nafasnya sebentar sebelum menberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat ini menerima kado dari Kai dengan senang hati. Pemuda itu mencoba menerka apa yang diberikan Kai padanya. Kyungsoo membuka kotak itu perlahan dan terkejut setengah mati dengan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Kalung?

Gelang?

Cincin?

Kunci mobil?

Tidak !

Tapi. . .

Macaroons, berjumlah 2 buah.

Kyungsoo memandang heran hadiahnya, pemuda itu memandang Kai seakan bertanya. Bukan, Kyungsoo mempermasalahkan kadonya, tidak! Sebenarnya Kai tidak perlu memberi apa-apa untuknya walaupun Kai bisa, mengingat ia salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Namun, pikirkanlah, Kai yang selalu bermewah akan kehidupannya memberi Kyungsoo 2 buah macaroons di Hari Anniversary sekaligus ulang tahun pernikahan mereka ke dua tahun. Itu aneh,. . .sangat aneh bahkan.

Minho dan Temin yang melihat apa yang diberikan Kai hanya memandang sahabat mereka ini kaget. Sedangkan yang memberi kado hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Go. . gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo memecah keheningan.

"Kim Jong In! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Memberikan istrimu hadiah ulang tahun perkawinan berupa 2 buah macaroons?!" ucap Taemin sewot.

"Sudahlah, Taemin-ah. Kai pasti punya alasan sendiri memberikan itu pada Kyungsoo" ucap Minho menenangkan tunangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya alasan yang berarti. Alasanku memberikan dia macaroons karena memang istriku ini sama seperti macaroons" ucap Kai yang berhasil membuat Minho dan Taemin melongo tidak mengerti. Kyungsoo semakin bingug dengan Kai, ia memberikan 2 buah macaroons karena merasa bahwa Kyungsoo mirip macaroons?

"Kau memang mirip macaroons hyung. Macaroons-ku" ucap Kai menggegam tangan Kyungsoo erat, menyalurkan seluruh cintanya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kau itu seperti macaroons." ucap Kai

"Manis. . . " ucap Kai lagi.

_Flashback_

"_Jong In-ah tunggu aku!" ucap seorang anak kecil pada anak kecil lainnya._

"_Hyung! Kau lambat! Ayo cepat nanti kita tidak bisa menyaksikan matahari terbenam di bukit" ucap Jong In kecil pada namja di belakangnya_

"_Tapi, hhh… Kyungsoo capek! Kau lari cepat sekali" ucap namja bernama Kyungsoo itu mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_Kalau tidak gitu, nanti terlambat. Hyung sih tadi kelamaan mandi" ucap Jong In kecil melipat tangannya di dada._

"_Ayo hyung, aku akan membantumu" ucap Jong In menggandeng tangan kecil Kyungsoo._

_Kedua namja kecil itu berlari di sore hari menuju sebuah bukit kecil di taman belakang perumahan mereka. Jong in dan Kyungsoo sampai di bukit itu, Mereka berdiri menghadap arah matahari terbenam. Kai melepaskan genggamannya pad Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit lagi, Sang Surya kembali ke peristirahatannya._

_Kai menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, ia melihat namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu memandang matahari yang hendak tenggelam dengan mata berbinar-binar lucu, hidungnya mancung dan bibir berbentuk hati itu membuat siluet indah diterpa cahaya oranye yang menenangkan. _

"_Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam hyung, ayo hitung mundur dari lima" ucap Kai disambut anggukan lucu dari Kyungsoo_

_5. . . _

_4. . . _

_3. . . _

_2. . . _

_1. . . _

_Chup~_

"_Eh?" ucap Kyungsoo kaget saat merasakan pipinya dicium oleh Kai, Dicium! Memang tidak lama hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi itu sukses membuat pipi kyungsoo tersapu warna merah muda. Jong In sendiri juga sama, namun karena namja kecil berkulit tan itu mengalihkan mukanya. Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihat betapa meronanya Jong In. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Jong in._

"_Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Karena kau manis" jawab Kai singkat._

"_Kau sangat manis" ucap Kai menggegam tangan Kyungsoo._

_Diatas sebuah bukit kecil diterangi sedikit cahaya berwarna merah milik Sang Surya yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Sepasang anak kecil berdiri bersama, tangan mereka bertautan erat seakan tidak ada hari lain untuk bergandengan._

_Flashback off_

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar cerita Kai tentang masa kecil mereka. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak meyangka Kai mengingat hal kecil semacam itu. Setahunya Kai itu orangnya jutek dan susah – bahkan tidak- romantic.

"Dan kau juga seperti macaroons hyung, karena kau penuh warna"

_Flashback_

"_KIM JONG IN! Keluar dari kelas ini! Kau mengacaukan semua! Lihat! Kita hampir mati karena kau mencampurkan cairan kimia yang salah! Keluar" teriak seorang guru bernama Jung Yunho, seorang guru kimia yang terkenal Killer di Seoul High School._

"_Ma. . maafkan saya seongsaengnim! Tolong jangan usir saya" ucap Kai membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Namun, nihil. Semua siswa tahu jika Yunho seongsaengnim sudah membuat keputusan, maka tidak dapat ada yang mengubah keputusan itu seorang pun._

_Kai membereskan peralatan tulisnya dan keluar dari Lab. Kimia dengan lesu. Wajah tampannya ia tekuk, namja berkulit tan itu menuruni tangga dan kembali ke kelasnya. Kai mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang sudah ia tempati selama 2 tahun di Seoul High School ini. Bangku paling pojok di belakang sebelah kanan, di dekat jendela. Jangan kalian kira, bahwa ia anak yang bodoh hanya karena duduk paling belakan pojok, justru Kai adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya, di sekolah mungkin juga. Ia hanya suka memandang keluar jendela ketika bosan dengan pelajaran._

_Dan sekarang ia sudah melakukan itu, hanya sekarang ia melakukan itu karena diusir oleh guru yang paling ia tidak suka dan dari pelajaran yang paling ia tidak suka, bukan karena bosan. Kai memandang keluar jendela. Terpampang sebuah taman kecil di belakang Seoul High School, taman itu begitu indah dengan sebuah pohon besar disana apalagi dengan musim gugur dan angin yang menerbangkan helaian daun berwarna kecoklatan itu terbang dan jatuh ke tanah. Itu sebabnya Kai suka duduk disini memandangi pohon itu. _

_Aneh bukan? Memandangi pohon ketika bosan, beberapa orang mengaggapnya malah makin bosan. Tapi tidak dengan Kai, karena ada satu alasan lagi. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Kai betah berlama-lama memandang pohon itu, karena keberadaa namja itu, namja yang sudah sejak lama mengisi hatinya sekaligus sahabatnya._

_Kai tersenyum melihat sosok itu duduk di bawah pohon besar itu menggegam buku sketsa dan pensil, beberapa alat gambar nampak berserakan di sebelah namja itu. Geraka tangan namja itu membuat Kai terpesona. Sebenarnya semua di namja itu membuat Kai terpesona._

_Kai dapat melihat senyum manis terbentuk di bibir berbentuk hati miliknya. Namun, senyum itu pudar saat seorang namja datang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Kai walaupun penasaran tetap duduk di tempatnya memandangi Kyungsoo dari jauh, ia dapat melihat namja yang menghampiri Kyungsoo tadi mengambil buku sketsa di tangan Kyungsoo, _

_Demi boxer Yunho Songsaengnim! Kai melihat apa yang digambar Kyungsoo! _

_Demi tubuh sexy Miranda Kerr! Itu dirinya! _

_Kai dapat melihat saat namja yang meghampiri Kyungsoo itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi membuat Kyungsoo tidak dapat meraih buku sketsanya. Kai yang akhirnya tidak tahan lagi turun menghampiri Kyungsoo di taman. Kai menuju tangga di dekat kelasnya. Ia mengutuk kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Kai keluar dari pintu belakang sekolahnya dan berlari menuju taman._

_Sesampainya di taman, Ia melihat kyungsoo sedang duduk di bawah pohon itu. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang duduk dengan alat gambarnya yang berserakan serta buku sketsa yang sudah kotor._

"_Kyungsoo-yah"_

_Kyungsoo menoleh mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Ia menemukan namja di depannya ini tengah tersenyum dihadapannya. Kai duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan menggambil buku sketsa di hadapannya. Namja berambut hitam itu menepuk-nepuk buku sketsa milik Kyungsoo untuk membersihkannya lalu memberikannya pada Kyungsoo._

"_Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo lirih yang masih dapat didengar Kai._

"_Kau menggambar apa?" tanya Kai._

"_Bukan apa-apa, kau tidak ada kelas ya?"_

"_Ada, tapi Yunho songsaengnim mengusirku karena salah mencampur cairan kimia yang menyebabkan hampir meledak. Kau sendiri?" ucap Kai malas membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kecil._

"_Ada, tapi. Leeteuk songsaengnim sedang absen, jadi kami hanya diberi tugas merangkum. Dan aku selesai lebih cepat, jadi aku kemari untuk bersantai"_

_Kai meraih buku sketsa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dan membuka halaman pertama, Ia melihat sketsanya dari kepala sampai kaki. Kai tersenyum dibuatnya, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Halaman kedua, kai melihat sketsanya saat mengisi acara pentas seni dengan menari, memakai topi dan jaket serta sepatu ala hip hop. Halaman ketiga, Kai melihat sketsa wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Halaman keempat, Kai akhirnya melihat sketsa wajahnya dari samping. Namun, Kai melihat Kyungsoo hanya menggambar dirinya dalam warna hitam-putih dari halaman pertama sampai terakhir._

"_Kenapa kau menggambarku dengan warna hitam putih?"_

"_Karena memang itu belum selesai! Aku berniat untuk menggambar sketsa wajahmu dan memberikannya sebagai kado ulang tahun! Besok kan ulang tahunmu! Tapi. . . tapi itu semua sudah rusak!" ucap Kyungsoo, Kai dapat melihat mata pemuda itu berair ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan semua itu._

"_Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, aku menyukainya" ucap Kai tersenyum membuat Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Kai._

"_Kau hanya ingin menghiburku saja kan!, lagipula sekali dilihat saja sudah tahu sketsaku rusak!Dan lagi sketsa itu belum diberi warna, Kai"_

"_Tidak, aku suka sketsa hitam putih seperti ini" jawab Kai menyunggingkan senyumnya._

"_Kau tahu? Kenapa aku suka sketsa hitam putih? Karena aku sudah mempunyai warnanya" ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

"_Kau Kyungsoo, . . Kau warnaku. Walaupun hanya ada warna hitam putih, aku tetap melihatmu penuh warna, maka dari itu jangan menangis lagi, jika kau menangis warna itu akan luntur dan hanya akan hitam dan putih di hidupku" ucap Kai menyalurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang mengalir tiba-tiba._

"_Terima kasih atas hadiah ulang tahunnya, ini hadiah yang terbaik! Aku pergi dulu, aku tidak mau masuk daftar hiYunho songsaengnim" ucap Kai berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo,_

_Di taman itu, duduk seorang namja dengan alat gambarnya yang masih berserakan tanpa buku sketsa. Namja itu tersenyum teduh, Pohon besar itu bergoyang kecil diterpa angin membuat beberapa daunnya yang kering terjatuh ke tanah, seiring dengan kesedihan Kyungsoo yang mengalir keluar karena Kai._

_Sepertinya Kai juga merupakan`warna di hidup Kyungsoo. . . _

_Flasback off_

"Wah, Kyungsoo hyung mukanya merah!" teriak Taemin setelah kai menceritakan peristiwa semasa SMA mereka itu. Kyungsoo yang terpergok oleh namja berkulit seputih susu itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan mukanya. Sedangkan Kai mengacak-acak rambut namja yang lebih tua darinya setahun itu gemas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namja yang merusak buku sketsamu? Kenapa namja itu sampai merusak bukumu?" tanya Minho

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, namja evil itu" ucap Kyungsoo

"Huh? Bukannya Cho Kyuhyun itu yang menembakmu waktu kuliah ya? Kenapa dia malah mengerjaimu waktu SMA"

"Ini behubungan dengan macaroons lagi. Kau juga seperti macaroons, karena kau disukai banyak orang" ucap Kai lagi.

_Flashback_

"_Kyungsoo-yah!" teriak seorang namja dari kejauhan._

"_Oh, Kyuhyun-ah. Annyeong," ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah_

"_Annyeong, oh ya, ini catatanmu, aku sudah menyalinnya tadi malam. Terima kasih ya" ujar Kyuhyun._

"_Ne, sama-sama. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Kelasku mulai 5 menit lagi, dah kyungsoo" ucap Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya. Kyungsoo membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dan memandang punggungnya menjauh. Sampai pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang membuatnya menoleh ke belakanga dan mendapati kai yang berdiri dengan wajahnya yang jutek itu._

"_Oh, Kai-ah, ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah._

"_Jadi gossip yang beredar di kampus itu benar, kalau kau pacaran dengan Bocah Setan itu?" selidik kai_

"_Bocah setan? Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan._

"_Siapa lagi?"_

"_Kenapa kau percaya dengan gossip murahan seperti itu? Itu tidak benar, aku hanya mengaggap Kyuhyun sebagai teman" jelas Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya, Kai hanya berjalan di samping Kyungsoo sambil mendengarkan._

"_Teman? Bukannya dia selalu mengusilimu waktu SMA?"_

"_Orang bisa berubah Kai, mungkin memang dulu dia sangat menjengkelkan, tapi sekarang dia adalah orang yang menyenangkan bukan?"_

"_Tidak juga" jawab Kai singkat._

"_Oh ayolah Kai, jangan seperti anak kecil" ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Jangan terlalu baik padanya hyung! Di kampus ini banyak yang menginginkanmu" jawab Kai enteng, membuat Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung._

"_Masih tidak mengerti? Tidakkah kau perhatikan hyung? Setiap kau lewat mereka memandangmu lapar akan tubuh rampingmu, setiap kau tersenyum mereka selalu ingin meraup bibir sexymu itu, setiap kau berbicara mereka selalu ingin mendengar suaramu dibawah mereka. Intinya kau itu diinginkan setiap namja di kampus ini" ucap Kai frontal masih dengan jalannya yang santai seakan tanpa dosa mengatakan semua itu langsung. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya malu._

"_Sudahlah hyung pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik dulu, kelasku mulai 1 menit lagi, Dah Kyungsoo hyung" ucap Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, Pemuda mungil itu tidak membalas sapaan Kai, ia masih terpikirkan oleh perkataan Kai barusan._

_._

_._

_Kelas Kyungsoo sudah selsai 15 menit yang lalu, namun ia masih di taman kampus dududk di bangku sambil membaca buku-buku tebal tentang perekonomian. Kyungsoo menunggu kelas Kai bubar, sekitar 30 menit lagi. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya,_

"_Kyungsoo-yah" Pemuda yang dipanggil tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya_

"_Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Kyungsoo_

"_Boleh aku duduk?"_

"_Oh, tentu saja." Ucap Kyungsoo, Ia menyikirkan beberapa buku tebal disampingnya untuk menyisakan tempat kosong. Kyuhyun dududk di sebelah Kyungsoo,_

"_Masih ada kelas?" tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Tidak, aku hanya menunggu kelas Kai berakhir, lalu aku akan pulang bersamanya" ucap Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan memasukkan buku itu ke tas ranselnya._

"_Kau dekat sekali ya dengan Kai, kau mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Ti- tidak! Dia hanya sahabatku!" ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Oh ya? Buktikan!" _

"_Maksudmu?"_

"_Jadilah pacarku" ucap Kyuhyun singkat_

"_Ap- apa? kau tidak serius kan?" jawab Kyungsoo._

"_Aku tidak pernah bercanda Kyungsoo-ah, setidaknya jarang" ucap Kyuhyun enteng._

"_A- aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu._

"_Kyu, lepaskan." Ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Tidak sebelum kau menjadi kekasihku" ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Belum begitu jauh terdengar sebuah suara,_

"_Kalau ia ingin dilepaskan, maka lepaskan!" ucap Kai yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka._

"_Apa urusanmu?" ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik._

"_Semua yang berhubungan dengan Do Kyung Soo, berhubungan juga denganku, karena aku adalah namjachingunya, mengerti?" ucap Kai tidak kalah dingin._

"_Kau? Namjachingunya? Hah?! Mengapa kau begitu yakin, kalaupun bukan aku yang akan menjadi namjachingunya, kau juga belum pasti kan?"_

"_Kau tidak percaya? Tanya saja pada Kyungsoo" ucap Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo._

_Kyuhyun menoleh kea rah namja yang masih digenggamnya posesif sejak tadi, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bingung mau berbuat apa, namun melihat sebuah wink dari Kai, kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti,_

"_Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, Aku dan Kai memang sudah menjalin hubungan,namun kami berdua merahasiakannya untuk seisi kampus, mengingat hubungan kami adalah sesama pria. Walaupun ada banyak yang memiliki hubungan seperti kami. Tapi kami sudah berkomitmen untuk merahasiakannya" ucap Kyungsoo perlahan, genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas perlahan, namja itu memandang Kyungsoo kecewa, tapi ia tahu tidak mungkin ia merebut Kyungsoo dari Kai mengingat sejak SMA, mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain walaupun Kai termasuk hoobaenya._

"_Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan Kyungsoo, semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Kyuhyun lalu pergi._

_Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan menghela nafas panjang,_

"_Hah. . . untung kau datang! Ternyata taktikmu boleh juga ya?" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum._

"_Itu bukan taktik, itu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku Kyungsoo. Aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu, aku menyukaimu dari kecil," ujar Kai datar._

"_Kau menembakku?"_

"_Tidak. Hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya" jawab Kai masih datar._

"_Oh, kalau begitu baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang terkejut melihat pria yang selama ini dicintainya menembaknya" ujab Kyungsoo meniru nada bicara Kai yang datar._

"_Pria yang dicintainya? Kau. . . " ucap Kai tertahan_

"_Jangan sok bodoh! Kau sidah tahu apa arti kalimatku itu Kim Jong In! iya aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Kyungsoo._

"_Jadi, sekarang kita berpacaran?" goda Kai pada Kyungsoo._

"_Tidak, tentu saja iya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?" ucap Kyungsoo kesal yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Kai._

"_Kenapa kau tidak merona seperti biasanya? Wajahmu sangat manis ketika kau merona kau tahu?"_

"_Karena kau menembakku dengan cara yang tidak romantic! Jadi tidak mungkin aku merona bodoh!" ucap Kai._

"_Jadi kau mau aku memakai tuxedo, membawakanmu sebuket bunga mawar, dan berlutut di hadapanmu?" tanya Kai._

"_Itu menggelikan! Sudahlah ayo pulang!" ajak Kyungsoo_

"_Ke apartemenku? Kau ingin berbuat sesuatu yang romantic kan?" ucap Kai dengan seringainya._

"_Pervert! Sudahlah aku pulang sendiri saja!" ucap Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai._

"_Baby Soo~~~~ wait for me~~" teriak Kai lantang._

"_Kai, itu menjijikkan!"_

_Flashback off_

"Kalau aku jadi kau, hyung. Aku tidak akan menerimanya waktu itu" ucap Taemin kesal. Apa-apaan menembak dengan cara aneh. Seaneh orangnya. Tawa renyah mengiringi ocehan Taemin tentang betapa tidak romantisnya Kai.

"Tapi, Kai. Bagaimana kau tahu percakapanku dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu. Kau kan baru datang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang dari tadi, tapi melihatmu berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, aku tertarik, jadi aku menguping" ucap Kai enteng, konyol malah.

"Dasar!" ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau tahu kan sekarang alasanku memberimu macaroons? Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa kau sama dengan macaroons ini, Manis, penuh warna, dan disukai banyak orang, dan aku memberimu 2 buah karena kau sudah menjadi macaroons 'ku' selama 2 tahun ini. Dan aku berharap, kau akan selalu menjadi macaroonsku. . . selamanya" ucap Kai serius.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai kagum, Kai memang orang yang jutek, cuek, keras kepala, dan kadang menyebalkan, namun di mata Kyungsoo, kai adalah seorang yang sempurna. Dengan sifat juteknya membuat Kyungsoo lebih menyayanginya, sifat cueknya membuat Kyungsoo lebih memperhatikannya, sifat keras kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo lebih sabar dengannya, dan sifat menyebalkannya membuat Kyungsoo lebih mencintainya.

"Bagi sebagian orang, macaroons itu biasa. Tapi bagiku tidak. Macaroons sangat berarti. Karena macaroonsku adalah kau hyung. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Kai

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kai" ucap kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir suaminya singkat.

Cinta tak harus dilambangkan dengan sesuatu yang mewah, Cincin, Gelang, Mobil, Emas, atau yang lainnya. Cinta hanya butuh arti dan ketulusan.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DO KYUNG SOO

HAPPY KAISOO'S DAY

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM JONG IN

Minra gak mau komentar bnyak, ff ini buatnya ngebut, maaf kalo banyak typo, solanya Minra gak baca ulang

Review? Fav?


End file.
